The Girl in My Dreams
It's nice to meet you. My name is Alexandra. I'm a normal 13 year old girl who only wishes to have a normal life but you see I can't. I'm going to die in a year. My only wish is to find my mother. Chapter 1 I woke up from my alarm clock, it was seven o'clock. Time for school. I looked at my table. There was pills on it but I didn't drank any of it. I already lost hope on living. I accepted the fact that I'm going to die ever since the doctor told me. No point in fighting death. "Alexa! Hurry up or we'll be late again" My sister cried. I hate my sister Megan. She's not really my real sister because she was adopted but she makes me feel like that I'm the one who's adopted not her. "Just wait for a minute!" I quickly prepare myself for school then went downstairs to eat breakfast. As usual dad wasn't there since he always leave early. Henry, my older brother also adopted was already finish with his food. He looks at me with evil eyes. "Stop staring at me so I can eat my breakfast so you won't be late." "Just Eat and shut up" "Whatever" I quickly ate my breakfast and in a matter of minutes we were all in school. I saw my bestfried Kayla waving at me. She looks awesome as usual. Kayla is someone who doesn't need make-ups to look beautiful unlike my sister who puts a lot that she looks like a barbie doll. "Hurry up Alexa. I wanna see Keith before class." Keith is my number one enemy but Kayla has a crush on him so every day I have to bear meeting Keith so that Kayla would be happy. We both saw Keith playing soccer on the field. "Hi Keith!" Kayla said in a very cheerful voice "Hi Kayla, Hi Al how's live? " Keith asked in a sweet voice. I can feel something wrong about him. I just can't point it out. "Just fine how about you?"Kayla answered in the same cheerful voice. She didn't feel that something's wrong. "It's horrible. I need to leave tomorrow for camp even though we just started school. Bad things are happening but I can't do anything about it. I say I treat the two of you later so I can enjoy the last moments of my life." "Last momments of your life?" I asked Chapter 2 "Yep." "Why?Do you have cancer like me? Or is it something serious? THAT YOU JUST MADE UP!" I yelled at him in fustration. I don't beieve he's going to die. I don't even believe that he won't come back. It isn't like Keith at all. The Keith I knew was someone who always comes back no matter how serious his problems were at home. Keith, who always cared for Kayla and me. My number one enemy, my number one friend. I can't believe that this will be the last time we'll be together. "I didn't made it up Al. Believe me.I can't tell you..anything." "Keith Chance! You better comeback from that camp of hell of yours or else I'm going to kill you myself!" "I will if you stop crying." Crying? I'm not crying! Then I notice tears falling on my cheeks.I can't believe it I'm crying in front of a boy! I immediately wipe my tears away. "I WILL IF YOU PROMISE" I yelled. "Fine. I promise to come back from camp of hell." And with that he hug me.He whispered something to me that amde me blush but there's no way in hell I'm going to write it here. Kayla might be reading. Keith walked away from us after whispering that three letter word to me. I was so happy I forgoten about Kayla having a crush on Keith. "I thought we were friends!" "We are!" "You betrayed me Alexa! You lied to me!" I thought you don't care if I have a crush on him! YOu said you don't have any feelings for him! You liar! I hope you die!" With that she left me alone n the field. I just stood there doing nothing. I heard the bell rung but I didn't care. I don't know if I fallen asleep and dream about the moon eating the sun or it was really happening. Just then I realize it was really happening, then I began coughing, coughing blood. What the hell is happening? I cough blood over and over again until I was sure there was no more blood left inside me. Just as I was about to faint I saw a hooded girl with black hair was smiling down at me. "Accept your faith Daughter of Hemera, your kind is not accepted in this world." Chapter 3 I woke up inside the hospital, my father was looking at me with worried eyes. Henry and Megan was not around. I knew then they don't really care about me. As I looked around, I can't keep my eyes focus on anything it was as if I'm searching for something. I want answers I decided. I want my questions to be answered. Who's Hemera? What happened a while ago? Why am I so tired and weak? I tried to sit up straight but that just made me hurt all over. "Are you all right Alexa?" My father asked. I looked away from him. I know he's hidding something from me. The hodded figure called me a daughter of Hemera. That must have been the name of my mother. Father told me once when I was a child my mother's name was Jennifer. He lied to me. I doubt mother is even dead! He touch my hair then he tried to kiss my forehead but I stopped him. "Get away from me liar!" His eyes wided with shocked. "What are you talking about daughter? I never lied to you" "Never lied? Dad cut it out! A while ago I saw a hodded girl and she call me a daughter of Hemera! You said mom's name is Jennifer! You told me she's dead! You LIAR!" "I'm sorry Alexa. I thought this day would never come. I'll explain it to you then." I can't believe it! After years of lies I'm going to know the truth. The truth about mom. "You see when I was 15 I met a girl with blond hair, she said her name was Jennifer. We were in the same class and we always talk to each other and do homework together. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. Ater graduating Hish School I asked her hand. I know it was too soon.She said she an't marry me because her mother wouldn't allow it but we stayed as friends. Years later she knocked on my door with you on her hands.She said she was sorry for gaving birth to you. She said you were a mistake. She also said her real name was Hemera ans she isn't human. She's a god." Chapter 4 I can't believe what dad just told me. I mean my mother a god? I mean seriously? I know husbands call their wifes goddess but still. "You're lying!" "I am not my daughter and I think it's time. I need to leave. I'm sorry Alex." "You're just going to leave me after saying my mother is a god? I mean come on! Quit lying already! I'll understand if you tell me that mom is some kind of spy and she's still alive but she realize that you're a lying jerk and leave!" I guess I went over board since he slap me. "Young lady you will never ever call me a jerk again and mind you're manners" After that he left.The door opened again after a few minutes and Kayla came in. I looked away from her immediately. "Stop looking away Alex. I came here to apologize." Okay..this day keeps getting weirder and weirder. Kayla isn't the type of person who change her heart so fast. "Alex, did you're father explained already about you're mom?" "You mean you knew everything all along?! And you never told me? Why? For years I have been wishing that I wasn't born! For years I wish that mom didn't die because of me and now you're here my best friend didn't even said a thing to me? You and dad you're both the same! You two are liars! Get out of the room! NOW!" "Look, Alex I'm sorry for not telling you. I really am, but since you know you're a demigod already you need to get well soon. You're not safe here anymore." Demigod wait what? Dad never told me anything about being a demigod! I don't even know what a demigod is! "Wait what's a demigod?" I asked "A half god, half-human didn't you're dad explained it already? Chapter 5 Me a half-god, half-human? I shook my head that got to be the weirdest thing I ever heard this day. Then I began to remember when I was just 3. The day I met the Blond haired teenager. She was weird because one, she glows. She remind me of the sun somehow. Her voice was soft and it remind me of sunrise. "Hello there, Alex." "Hello!" She gave me a candy then she asked me to sit beside her. Being a three year old I grab the cady and sat beside her. She smiled at me. "So innocent and young. I wish you'll always stay like this my daughter." I was just about to ask her for more candies when she suddenly disappeared. Now that I think back about it,she called be daughter and she disappeared like she wasn't there in the first place. She must have been Hemera, my mother. Dad wasn't lying and neither is Kayla. Which means whethere I like it or not I'm a demigod. "Are you also a demigod Kayla?" I asked her. She nodded. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, Keith's a son of Hephastus. Sorry for not telling you all of this until now." The first thing that run in my mind was Keith. If he's a demigod does that mean he's in more danger than I thought? I throw my blanket out of my way then I stand up from my bed. I was about to fall down because of dizziness when Kayla help me to stand. "Alex you okay?" "We need to help Keith" "You'll help Keith more if you stay here.Look here Alex, he's on a quest right now to fight Rayne. You can't do anything with you're condition." '' '' "I need to help him, I don't care if I'm in no condition!" I began to pray silently "Mother, This is the very first time I'll ask you a favor. I'm sorry for not believing you're a goddess at first I wanna asked you if somehow you can transport me to where Keith is. Mom please. I love him...I wanna save him but I can't help him if I'm stuck here." My daughter. what you asked of me is something that you can do by yourself. Just look within yourself and you will find that power. But my daughter I will not let you leave without anything to protect you. Here is a sword for you. Use it well." Chapter 6 I opened my eyes and saw a sword lying on my bed. I pick it up then looked at Kayla. "Hold my hand" Kayla hol my hand right after I told her to do so. I close my eyes again. I began to search for the power my mother had told me about.As I opened my eyes again I was in an entirely different place. The first thing I notice was snow. I hug myself. It was so cold and I was wearing a patient's uniform. "Here use my coat." Kayla gave me her jacket. It wasn't enough but I didn't complain seeing as she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt.I looked around and notice the sun rising. "How did we got here?" I asked. "You're mother is the goddess of day. You have the power to travel from a place that is night to the other side of the world where a new day is begining. We're in Russia right now." Kayla said. For some odd reason her voice is filled with anger and hate. She hates it here in Russia I wonder why. Rayne's Point of View My name is Rayne, I'm a son of Hephaestus. Once I lived with my twin brother Keith but after I saw my mother dead because of him. I left camp and retreat here in Russia's forest. It was a very dark evening that night with no stars and no moon. I fall asleep instantly. I began to fade from reality into the world of dreams. In my dream the first thing I saw was mirror. The mirror didn't reflect my appearance instead it reflect my brother's. I quickly punch it. "Why did you punch it?" A girl with a sweet voice asked.I looked behind me and saw a girl, same age as me with blonde hair. Her eyes were red. It's her again. I sigh. You see I have been dreaming about this girl for years. I first saw her from one of the photos Keith send me. Her name was Alexandra. It was really weird dreaming o her over and over again. "It was already broken before I punch it so no need to worry." "Broken huh? Like you?" I woke up right after that. Surrounding me was monsters. I forgot to tell you guys, after leaving camp I created an army of monters. They follow my orders. I got up.A messenger was standing right in front of me. "Master, Keith is here." "Everyone, Go to your positions! We need to corner him up." Chapter 7 Keith's Point of View I felt guilty as I left Alexa. I know everything about her yet I keep everything as a secret. I sighed then head towards the plane that will carry me towards Russia. I'm a child of Hephaestus yet I love being up in the air. it's really weird but I don't really care. I was so glad to be heading to Russia. It was where I grew up. Even thoughI'm happy being home I'm also nervous. I mean I was sent here by Chiron to kill my twin brother who has gone bad. According to the news he killed everyone in the village. I don't believe that since he'll never kill Mao. "We'll be reaching Russia in a couple of minutes." Fast plane right? That's because it's not human who's piloting it.Half human maybe. It was Zane, son of Apollo. "Landing! Keith dude wear your seat belt if you don't want to die!" "You don't have to tell me! I have been wearing my seat belt ever since we left America!" "Good to hear!" We land on the airport successfully. I was so glad to reach land. "Thanks for piloting the plane Zane!" "No prob Keith dude." I wore my jacket and head straright for the forest near the airport. Thanks to my compass I knew exactly where to go. I was just about half-way through the forest when suddenly a monster attacked me. There was something weird about the monster it seems...tame. After fighting with the monster for about ten minutes I realize he was not here to kill me instead he wants to capture me. I decided to let it capture me, I want to see who was controling him and what kind of being is strong enough to tame a monster. Alexa's POV Kayla and I began walking around the village. Kayla was leading the way since she knew where Keith once live. She said she was there before, somehow that made me jealous. What could Kayla be doing here in Russia WITH Keith? That thought bothered me but not as much as how quiet the place is. It's like no one lives here anymore. "Kayla, why is it so quiet here?" "The reason why Keith was sent here is because the whole village was masacered by Rayne. We were all shocked but what was more shocking is Mao's appearance." "Mao? Who's Mao?" I asked Kayla. "Mao is Rayne's girlfriend. She also lives here but then two days ago she arrived at camp. She was perfectcaly normal." "So what if she's normal?" I asked her. I was slightly confuse. "She said she wasn't hurt or anything but everyone in this very village is dead." Chapter 8 Keith's POV My prediction was right the monster brought me to his leader. What I didn't predict was Rayne. I never thought Rayne was the one who tamed them who thought them not to kill. Rayne, my twin brother. I don't think I know him anymore. When we were kids everything we do, we do it together we can predict what the other one will do. As years goes by we began to part to grow less and less bond together. I miss the old Rayne. "Rayne.." "Keith, old brother. nice to see you again." "Rayne.." "Keith can't you say anything besides my name? Do you love me so much that you could only think of me? How sweet but I don't like it!" I sigh. What happened to the Rayne I one knew? What happened to the old Rayne? I remember when it all started back when we both saved Kayla Landers, daughter of Aphrodite. I remember how we fought each other on whethere to leave her alone or not. I remember ridding the aiplane that Rayne created, I remember leaving mother alone. That was the only thing until now that I regret. "Rayne..you change." That was the only thing reply that I could think of. Kayla's POV I hate Russia. It reminds me of the time that my mother and I used to be together. It reminds me of how stupid I was. It reminds me of the days when Keith, Rayne and I was having fun. We reah the forest in time. We saw Rayne and Keith ighting each other. "Stop!" I yelled at them. They both looked at me. They mouthed my name at the same time. "Kayla" "What the hell are you two doing? Why are you two fighting? Aren't you guys twins or are your mind go a mental problem that you both forgot about it?" They all stared at me with amazement. Then after a second they continued as if I wasn't there. I found it very annoying. A couple of monsters started attacking us though as soon as their master ignored me. I defeated them without even giving so much effort in it. "Kayla.There's something wrong with these monsters" Alex began but she was cut of by monster who decided to jump on her. I began to run towards her to save her but as it turns out she doesn't need my help. Monsters began to appear out of nowhere after that. Alex and I began to attack using our full powers. I didn't realize what was happening to Rayne and Keith until I heard Rayne yelled. Chapter 9 I panicked as soon as I saw Rayne about to stab keith I immediately run towards them in the speed of light. I was afraid that Keith would die so I stab Rayne in the back not knowing the consequences. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Keith looked at me, he was angry. I don't know what to do. it was then I suddenly starts coughing blood. Great , my sickness is acting up again. Keith walked towards me. "Why...?" I asked him. Why does he pick me over his twin brother? why? Maybe he's going to kill me. I was surprised when he hug me. "It's all going to be okay,Alexa. We'll find a cure." I began to cry. I just stab his brother and all he cares about is finding a cure for my sickness? "Why do you care about me? After what I have done?" "because I love you Alexa." THE END Category:Short Story Category:Animalandia Category:Fan Fiction Category:Finished